My colleagues in the National Human Genome Research Institute and I have continued to study a number of complex and Mendelian genetic traits in humans. We have made excellent progress in our search for a prostate cancer gene on the X chromosome. We have completed a genome- wide search for linkage in samples from Australian families with > 3 cases of melanoma, families on Kosrae with schizophrenia, and a large kindred with autosomal dominant osteopetrosis. In addition, we have spent a good deal of time forging collaborative ties to scientists in North Africa and anticipate having a number of new samples sets to study in the next year or two. On other fronts, we have begun working on the Mammalian Gene Collection, the goal of which is to clone and sequence full-length cDNAs corresponding to all human transcripts, and plan to begin making mouse expression arrays to help achieve the goals of the Brain Molecular Anatom. - genetics, linkage, cancer, melanoma, schizophrenia, Parkinsonism - Human Subjects